Itachi Uchiha
Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Uchiha Itachi Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 18/21 Classification: S-Rank Missing-Nin Attack Potency: At least Building level+ (His Katon is more or less comparable to Sasuke's), higher with Totsuka Sword (Was able to cut off heads of Orochimaru in his eight-headed snake form), At least Multi City-Block Level with Yasaka Magatama and Susanoo attacks, Town Level+ via powerscaling. His Amaterasu can deal up to Town level damage (Defeated Nagato's multi-headed giant dog with Amaterasu whereas RM Naruto's FRS couldn't). Some of his attacks also ignore conventional durability Range: Average human melee range to several meters depending on techniques used Speed: At least Hypersonic (Can fight evenly with Sasuke despite his physical condition was weakened) | Hypersonic+ '''(Can easily keep up and even gaining upperhand against RM Naruto and Bee) Striking Strength: At least '''Class 10+, likely Class K+ with Susanoo Durability: At least Building level, higher with Incomplete Susanoo stages, Town level+ with Complete Susanoo using Yata Mirror (Tanked Sasuke's Kirin while being shattered in the process) Stamina: Fairly high (Can keep fighting Sasuke at full power while suffering a deadly disease) | Unlimited Intelligence: Extremely intelligent and very observant Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Illusion Creation (High-level) -Limited Pre-cog (via the Sharingan's ability to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body) -Fire Manipulation (Low-level) -Shapeshifting (Low-level) -Clone Creation (Low-level) -Can make clones which explode at his will -Barrier Creation (Low-level) (Susanoo and Yata Mirror) -Soul Sealing (Mid-level) (with Totsuka Sword) (can seal the likes of Orochimaru and Nagato with his Totsuka Sword) -Can summon crows to distract his enemies -Ninjutsu Master -Water Manipulation (Entry-level) Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Sharingan (Mirror Wheel Eye): The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the flow of chakra. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing the user to pick up on subtle details. As the Sharingan evolves, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body. The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to memorise almost any technique that he or she witnesses. The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. *''Sharingan Genjutsu'': Simply the use of generic genjutsu used by members of the Uchiha clan. By simply having their opponents look into their eyes, the Uchiha can lock the user within a genjutsu of their choosing. *''Izanami'': A genjutsu which traps an opponent in a continuous illusion that maintains itself even without the user's concentration. Requires a few minutes of prep to set up and physical contact to initiate. Works even if the opponent is blind/has cut off their eyesight. Can apparently be broken if the victim accepts the results of their actions and stops trying to change them. Like its counterpart, Izanagi, in exchange for the temporary ability that it grants the user, the Sharingan with which Izanami is cast is sealed away and loses its light forever. *''Mangekyō Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye): An advanced form of the Sharingan that is acquired through the trauma experienced from the death of the person closest to the Sharingan user. Over time, use of the Mangekyō Sharingan's techniques deteriorates the user's eyesight to the point of blindness. Only by taking and transplanting the Mangekyō of another Uchiha clan member can the vision be restored, a process that results in the creation of an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Not only does this process permanently restore one's eyesight, but it also gives the person even greater power. - 'Mangekyō Sharingan: Tsukuyomi:' Itachi casts an illusion on an opponent where time moves faster and he can inflict mental torture on them. The uppermost limits of this Jutsu was used to send the victim in to 72 hours of torture whereby a single second seemed equivalent to a day. - 'Mangekyō Sharingan: Amaterasu:' Itachi summons black fire that moves with his gaze. The flames are shown to be very resilient as they have survived complete immersion in water. It is powerful enough to smother any normal flames, and is said to burn for seven days and nights. - 'Mangekyō Sharingan: Susanoo:' The third ability granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan after awakening the abilities in both eyes. It creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user (it can also surround nearby people to protect them, but using it this way decreases Itachi's speed). Susanoo is formed through the materialisation of the user's chakra and as such differs in appearance as well as colour between users. *''Sword of Totsuka: It is sheathed in the sake jar Itachi's Susanooo caries; the blade is actually the liquid inside the gourd that is released and shaped, rather than a conventional sword. It is an ethereal weapon, with an enchanted blade capable of sealing anything it pierces. Those who are stabbed by the sword are drawn into the jar and trapped in a genjutsu-like "world of drunken dreams" for all eternity. *''Yata Mirror'': A shield carried by Itachi's Susanoo in its left hand. It is said to be endowed with all nature transformations and as such changes its own characteristics depending on those of the attack it receives, making the technique ineffective. *''Yasaka Magatama'': Through the use of Susanoo, the user is able to create the Yasaka Magatama from any of its hands, consisting from a number of magatama bound together through their respective centres by a thread of chakra. Due to this structure, the tools then act in a similar manner to that of a shuriken when thrown by Susanoo — rapidly spinning towards the intended target — and result in a powerful collision upon impact. - Katon (Fire Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. *''Great Fireball'': A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. *''Phoenix Sage Fire'': This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with chakra. *''Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson'': The user unleashes a volley of shuriken with one hand, while at the same time exhaling fire-infused chakra onto them in order to increase the weapons' destructive potential by making them capable of inflicting severe burns upon direct contact with either the intended victim or any other object caught within their trajectories. - Suiton (Water Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much more ability to create the water than to manipulate what is already available and expel it from their mouths. One of the most versatile of the five basic chakra natures, Water Release techniques can not only change shape but state as well. Moreover, the water becomes more solid in the process as well. *Water Fang Bullet: A technique that deals physical damage to the enemy with a liquid mass brought forth from underwater. Its power to kill and maim is augmented by adding a spinning motion to the compactly pressured water. - Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique): this technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies which can fight are capable of using the users techniques, though they disappear after one strong hit. A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Technique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. *''Shadow Clone Explosion'': This technique is used to create a Shadow Clone that can be detonated. - Karasu Bunshin no Jutsu (Crow Clone Technique): A technique that produces a clone by projecting one's own chakra towards dozens of "crows". Because it uses crows as a medium, it requires less chakra than the normal Shadow Clone Technique, while still being able to perform techniques. - Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique): A high-speed movement technique, accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move in a short burst of enhanced speed. - Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique): The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to summon animals or people across long distances instantly. Itachi uses this technique to summon crows. - Genjutsu (Illusionary Techniques): Illusory techniques that are employed with chakra and hand seals. Genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. *''Ephemeral ("Itachi's one-finger Genjutsu"): A genjutsu that Itachi can use without making eye contact, instead using as little as pointing at his opponent. Once inside the illusion, he can control the visions the ninja sees. This illusion can also be used to play on the fears of the target. *''Dusk Crow: This genjutsu can trap a victim in an illusion with no eye contact, similar to Ephemeral. The genjutsu traps the victim in a torrent of crows, leaving them at the user's mercy. *''Burning Paper Body'': The illusion traps the victim in a dark empty space where their body is made of paper that burns from toe to head while the user is watching. The technique will make it harder for the target to move properly. *''Shackling Stakes'': The opponent is caught in the illusory world created by the user, and the victim is tormented with the sensation of having spikes driven through their limbs, taking away their body's freedom. At the same time, the physical pain accompanying the illusion reveals that the greatest use this technique has is torture. *''Mirror Heaven and Earth Change'': The user decrypts a genjutsu that has been applied onto them and casts back a technique with identical effects onto the opponent. Others Notable Victories: -Featherine Augustus Aurora(Umineko) (Note: This was Jplaya's Itachi) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: -Trafalgar Law(One Piece) Key: Weakened Itachi '''| Edo Itachi''' Category:Characters Category:Naruto